dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/Misgiving Tree
song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :typing :whirring :Jessica: 'Well, it looks like people are finally starting to read my "EnviroBeat" column. What? :'Babs: 'slurps :'Zee: 'Oh, Jess, sorry, but your column might just be a lost cause. :'Jessica: 'grunts There's no such thing as a lost cause! That's literally the name of my latest article. You could have at least recycled, you animals! Huh? :'Boy: 'laughing :'Jessica: 'Don't you dare! :'Boy: 'grunts laughing :growls :'Boy: 'gasps Ugh. :'Babs: 'slurping :'Jessica: 'That poor girl. No one to eat lunch with, no one to talk to...No friends, at all! :'Babs: 'slurps Oh, Jess! Poor unobservant, unperceptive Jess. Don't you see her hair carefully placed to hide the face? The downward direction of the gaze. The oversized baggy clothes, that tuck her away from society. chuckles It doesn't take a super sleuth like me to figure out Pam Isley doesn't want friends. :'Jessica: 'Nonsense! Everyone wants friends. Pam just hasn't met the right one... :'Zee: 'Oh, no, Jess, please don't. :'Jessica: '...yet. :'Kara: 'Dude. Seriously, leave it alone. Pam Isley's a lost cause. :'Jessica: 'There's no such thing as a lost cause. :groan :'Pam: 'sniffing gasps whimpering sobbing sniffles :'Jessica: 'Hi! So, is this your plant? :'Pam: 'This is Phil. He complains if I leave him home alone with the rhododendrons. :'Jessica: 'Oh! How fascinating! I have a peace lily at home who wilts when I forget to water him. :'Pam: 'Do you mind? Phil and I would rather eat our lunch alone. Photosynthesis is most optimal in silence. :'Jessica: 'Oh! chuckles I know how that is.Silence is so silency. I love silence. :'Pam: 'Come on, Phil. There's more sunlight out in the quad. :'Jessica: 'Bye! See you around school, friend. That went well. :fizzes :'Jessica: 'Oh, hey! What are the odds we'd end up as lab partners, huh? :'Pam: 'I have an agreement with the teacher that I don't do lab partners. :'Jessica: 'Come on! It'll be such a blast! coughing :'Pam: '"Roses are red. Violets are blue. I would really like to be best friends with you." Ugh! :'Jessica: 'screams Hi, Pam! :'Pam: 'shrieks Violets are not blue! That is an unfounded stereotype! :'Jessica: gasps I love your shoes! Are the soles sustainable rubber? :Pam: in frustration panting :Jessica: 'Hey! You wanna... :'Pam: 'faster :'Jessica: '...come help with the community garden this weekend? :'Pam: in frustration Leave me alone! :Jessica: 'It'll be fun! It's all organic! :'Kara: 'This has gone on long enough, right? :'Jessica: 'Hi, I'm here to help with the...orphaned puppies? :'Zee: 'Jess, we need to talk. :'Jessica: 'Where are the puppies? :'Diana: 'The puppies were a clever ruse. Kind Jessica, it may not be apparent to you, but, Pamela is not exhibiting signs of receptiveness to your amicable advances. :'Jessica: 'What do you mean? We've been chatting all day. We're becoming quite close, actually. :'Zee: 'yells Jessica! Wake up and smell reality! She's just not that into you. :opens and shuts :'Babs: 'That went well. :'Jessica: 'Please, please, just take one, please! An ancient tree is about to be destroyed. Knocked down for another LexBucks coffee house! sighs Allow me. sighs :rustling :'Pam: Is this true? It says you're going down there to try and save the tree. :Jessica: 'Yup. It probably doesn't matter but I am. :'Pam: 'Can I come? :'Jessica: 'excitedly Yes, yes! Oh, my gosh! Yes! I mean, cool. Yeah. :'Pam: 'So, what's the plan? :'Jessica: 'The plan? One, two, three! We love trees! One, two, three! We love trees! One, two, three! We love trees! :'Pam: 'Tomorrow? :'Jessca: 'We shall not! We shall not be moved! We shall not! We shall not be moved! ♪ Just like the tree That stands ♪ ♪ Where the LexBucks Is now planned ♪ ♪ We shall not be moved ♪ :'Pam: 'groans :'Jessica: '♪ For the land of the tree ♪ ♪ And the home of the... ♪ :'Pam: 'All right! All right! Stop! :I'm sorry, Pam. I know I got the day wrong but we're still going to-- :'Pam: 'Shh! Do you hear that? :chiming :'Pam: 'I've been waiting all night, and now, he finally speaks. :'Jessica:'Um, who? :'Pam: 'Him. He wants to tell his story. :'Jessica: 'Oh, uh, well, that's interesting. :blowing gently :'Pam: 'He came here, no more than a humble seed... Carried from across the land by a sparrow. :chirps :'Pam: 'The soil welcomed him. He was only a sapling in those days. He never dreamed he'd grow as big as the others. But he did. He cared for his neighbors... :chitter :chirping :'Pam: 'Providing them homes and nourishment. Centuries passed... :rumbling :'Pam: 'He grew as wise as he was magnificent, until one day, he became the king of the forest. :'Jessica: 'Wow! Pam, that was beautiful. :blowing :chiming :'Pam: 'And then, the monsters came. They drove off the animals. They murdered all the king's subjects. :swinging :'Pam: 'They ripped up the earth. Buried it under concrete. They destroyed every last remnant of his kingdom... Leaving him eternally... alone! All he wanted was to protect his forest. Now, he's the one who needs protection. :revving :'Jessica: 'gasps Oh, no! :running :'Jessica: 'Hang on, Pam! This is the moment we've been waiting for! :rumbling :'Jessica: 'gasps :'Men: Whoa! :rumbling :'Jessica: '''Pam, get out of here! sighs grunts Oh! grunts gasps Poison Ivy, what are you doing here? :'Pam/Poison Ivy: 'Reminding these people of their place in the world! :yelling :'Poison Ivy: 'I don't know where you came from, but, stay out of this. :'Jessica: 'grunts :shouting :whirring :'Pam: 'grunts :'Jessica: 'grunts :whirring :'Jessica: 'I won't let you hurt them, Ivy. :'Pam: 'We'll see about that! :yelling :'Jessica: 'grunts :'Pam: 'Oh, having trouble keeping up? Let's just finish this. Shall we? :'Jessica: 'yells :'Pam: 'screaming NOOOOO!!!!! :'Jessica: 'Quick! Run! :cracking :'Jessica: 'You could have killed those people! :'Pam: 'You killed this tree! :'Jessica: 'gasps I-- I didn't mean to. :creaking :'Pam: 'You're unworthy of the color of life, Green Lantern, and one of these days, you will pay. :whirring :roaring :'Pam: 'Three hundred years he reigned. :music playing :'Pam: 'And they just didn't care. People are a lost cause. :'Jessica: 'There's no such thing as a lost cause. Pammy, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. :'Pam: '''Don't push it. :music playing